winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Brave
Sire: Mother: }} Grandsires: Grandmothers: Brothers: Sisters: Uncles: Aunts: |pup = None |adult = Fox Brave |past = Pup |current = Hunter |status = Living }}Fox Brave is a dirty orange male fox with a white belly, chest, and tail tip, black ears, and soft golden-brown eyes. Personality Fox Brave has always been a strong fox. Perhaps the only creature his age that could put up a fight against him is Lily. Despite his strength, he also cares a lot about his family. He never lets anyone pick in his other littermates, and was deeply troubled by the loss of his mother. He channels his anger and grief into power, and spends nearly all day battle training with his friends. Backstory and Facts * Fox Brave is the third oldest pup of Fox Mother's litter. * He is quite prideful and adventurous, and he enjoys boasting about his experiences. * Fox Brave is said to resemble his father more then any of his littermates. * Despite being younger then Fox Flower, he is the most mature and calm of all Fox Mother's second litter. * Fox Sharp carried him to the new Fox Pack camp. * It is implied that Lily and Fox Brave will eventually become mates, but won't ever have pups. Coyotes and foxes can't breed but Lily wouldn't want to be a mother anyway. This was later proven to be true. Quotes :Snap, who had missed out on the conversation, was confused. But she didn't argue. "Of course, Fox Mother." She scooted closer to the pups, who were sleepily playing among themselves. Fox Brave brushed Fox Flower's face with his tail, and Flower half-heartedly swiped at Brave's tail. ― Fox Brave plays with Fox Flower :Fox Brave scoffed and announced, "I bet /I/ would have fought him off!" To which his sisters and brother rolled their eyes at, and Fox Flower swatted him with her bushy tail. ― Fox Brave boasting :"Even the pups are growing into their names. Fox Brave thinks he's bigger than the world. ― Snap on Fox Brave's name :"Got you!" Lily's shrill squeak was loud in the center of camp. She had tackled Fox Brave and was wrestling with him. "You can never outrun me!" ― Lily plays with Fox Brave :Lily tackled Fox Brave, only half annoyed. "I'll show you whose puny!" She squealed. :"Of course I will!" Onyx jumped to her paws. "As long as the Pack will have me," she added. :"They will." Fox Keen's heart fluttered with excitement. "Er, should we go back now, before it gets dark?" :"That's a good idea. I see why they call you Fox Keen." Onyx had missed this lighthearted teasing between them. :Fox Keen chuckled and lead her back. :Fox Brave crashed into Fox Gem while he was wrestling Lily. :Fox Gem was knocked aside by the bigger cub. "Hey!" he said indignantly. :"Sorry!" Fox Brave yapped, rolling onto his belly. :Lily scoffed. "Maybe you should move out of the way." She huffed, annoyed that their play fight had been interrupted. :Fox Gem glared at her. "You should watch where you're going," he growled. :Lily brought herself to full height, standing nearly as tall as the fox pup. "You should keep your mouth shut, runt." :"Hey, woah, calm down." Fox Brave said. "No need to get snotty." :Fox Gem's fluffy fur began to bristle. But he listened to Fox Brave and turned his back on the coyote pup, padding away. :"That's right, run away. Scaredy-squirrel." Lily yapped. "Your littermates are whiny babies."'' ― Fox Brave breaks up a fight between Lily and Fox Gem :"That's not a very good reason to take up healing." Fox Keen pointed out. "Take Fox Brave, for example. It's very clear that he's a hunter. It's what he was born to do. ― Fox Keen on Fox Brave :Lily was practicing her fighting moves on Fox Brave. The two wrestled near the camp entrance. Despite being a moon or two younger, the female coyote was a good inch or two taller than her opponent, though Fox Brave was more muscular. :"How can you focus on play fighting when your mother's murderer is out there?" Lily grunted, attempting to flip him over. :"Trying to distract me, little Lily?" Fox Brave scoffed. He rolled over, as if trying to squash the coyote. "I've got to be as strong as I can so I can avenge her." ― Fox Brave practices with Lily Family Tree Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Pups Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Fox Pack Pups Category:Hunters